there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stothguyya
About Details Marquess Harper Stothguyya * Harper is a competent, silver dragon-blooded sorcerer. He is quiet, but passionate about things he cares about, especially his holding. Marquessa Autumn Stothguyya * The Marquessa is a protective, maternal woman. She favors relatively revealing clothes for her age, dressing as though she were much younger than she is, though her age barely shows to begin with. Her long brown hair holds the color of rich bark. * Autumn is a cross-blooded sorceress, carrying both the silver-dragon and verdant bloodlines. She favors the latter greatly, allowing the Stothguyya family fantastic gardens that change frequently. * Unfortunately, while Autumn competently navigates the Game of Houses, the stresses of ruling frequently overwhelm her, driving her to drink. She can unconsciously eliminate a bottle of wine before she has time to feel a buzz, and by then she's too drunk to consider stopping. The confused emotions brought on by her cross-blooded nature do not ease this. * Autumn is protective of her 'children', and it is occasionally joked that the Stothguyya family enjoys 'taking in strays'. Among her wards are Lord Theobaldus Ignatius Quinn, heir of Edheren, whose mother died in childbirth, and Lady Ashes Shantzi, heir of Blanchedfield. She is sometimes frustrated by her inability to directly intervene in the abuse that these two undergo, and their inability to discuss it keeps her in the dark about anything but its aftermath. She does her best to provide her estates as a safe space and respite. * Despite her affection for Ashes and Theo, her relationship with her surviving daughter is somewhat icy. It took Raini a long time for her scales to grow in, and she is not a full-blooded sorceress, instead supplementing her magic with wizardry. This feeds and is fed by Raini's rebellious attitude. Lady Raini Stothguyya * Raini is a young woman with striking silver hair and an easy laugh. Much like her mother, she cares little for what is 'proper' attire. She once favored very modest clothes, including high collars and full-length sleeves, even in summer. Now, she dresses much more freely, proudly baring her new scales. * While she is the heir, she has no real affection for the game, or proper mores, happily clacking through galas in heels at high speed. * Raini is what's known as an arcanist. It was expected that she'd be a sorceress, and she spent much time in Blanchedfield for tutoring under Coralily's enchanted eyes. The knowledge she gained in an academic context, added to her access to spellbooks, wands and similar, ultimately allowed her to develop a hybrid practice of magic drawing on both intuition and rote knowledge. Despite having an arcane focus, she is skilled at healing magic. Lord Mordecai Stothguyya *Mordecai has failed to manifest a bloodline, which is why Raini, despite her hybrid casting nature, is the preferred heir. *He has an affinity with animals. His animal companion is a roc with beautiful brown feathers. Lady Laina Stothguyya (deceased) Rumors Category:People Category:Nobility